1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch of push-on type. Particularly, it is concerned with a push-on switch capable of performing a two-stage switching operation in a single pushing-down manipulation of its actuation member with a notch-like touch in the same direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hithertofore, a push-on switch of the known type capable of performing a two-stage switching operation in a pushing-down manipulation of the actuation member in the same direction has been complex and expensive because a complex mechanism must be provided for accurately sensing the downward stroke of the actuation member and for holding the member at an intermediate position with an acceptable stability.